The eye of the beholder
by jinx198823
Summary: A new girl moves into Beacon hill. This take place in between Season 3 and Season.
1. Chapter 1

I was going to a new school this year. I guess, I could make new friends which really suck because I lived in Sleepy Hollow all of my life until now. My dad decide to take a new job. I think that Sleepy Hollow remind my dad of my mother. She died when I was really young so I don't really remember her.

My dad decide to drop me off at my school before he went to work. I also think he was doing this to make sure I wasn't going to try to skip school. My dad drove is blackout Cadillac Escalade to the front of my new school. It seem like a nice places for a school but there was going about it too. I open my door and hopped out of the SUV.

"Avalon, you have a nice day at school" said my dad before I shut the SUV door. I didn't reply to my dad. I started to walk to the front door. I could see a man standing by the glass front doors which I figure was the Principal.

"Miss Avalon Morgan"? The man asked me.

"Yes" I said. I shacked the Principal hand. He showed me into the school. The hallway was empty because everyone was in there first period class. We walked down the empty hallway.

"I'm sure you got your schedule and text books in the mail"? The Principal asked me.

"Yes but I already have taken some of the classes in Sleepy hollow" I said.

"We will arrange for you to test out of those classes but for now just seat in on the classes" the Principal said to me. We stopped in front of a row of locker.

"This is your locker and this is the combination" he said to me. He also handing me a pieces of paper of combination. The locker number is 88. After putting some books into my locker the Principal show me to my classroom. I walked into the room where my teacher asked me to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Avalon Morgan, I'm from a small town called Sleepy Hollow, New York" I said.

"Alright Avalon please find a seat to sit in" said the teacher. I found a seat somewhat in the middle of the classroom. My right eye started to burn because there was a werewolf seating right in front of me. (Yes, I can see things that most humans can't. I inherited a gene from my mother which gave me this ability to see the supernatural. There also a side effect that comes with my ability which is my right is an unnatural color. The color is a lilac purple color and a dark blue color. My left eye was a normal color which was hazel. I always wear contacts so I don't freak people out.) I let out a gasp and I knew that the werewolf heard me. He give the guy sitting next to me a weird look, like there was something wrong. I was totally afraid but I couldn't show it because I didn't want people to think I'm crazy.

The day seem to be going by really slowly. I tried to avoid the werewolf and his friend but they seem to be in almost every class I had. I think they started to notice that I was try to avoid them. My last class of the day was Social Studies. The teacher was having us research about of family history so the whole classes went to the library. This was the only class were the werewolf was not in but his friend was. I sat at a computer when the werewolf's friend sit next to me. He tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey, new girl do you have a problem with me or Scott"? He asked me.

"It Avalon, no I don't have a problem with you but I think you might not like that I know your friend secret" I said looking him in his eyes.

"My name is Stiles and what are you talking about"? He asked.

"It something you don't talk about in public" I said.

"Are you going to tell anyone"? He asked.

"No" I said.

"Good but Scott is going to want to talk to you" said to me.

"Okay" I said trying not to show fear.

"We meet in front of the school after lacrosse practice" he said.

"How long will that be" I said.

"Half hour" he said.

Half hour later I was waiting in front of the school which felt forever to me. I was about to walk home When Stiles and Scott walked out of the doors.

"What is this about"? Scott asked Stiles.

"She know about your secret "he said to Scott. Stiles was pointing at me and they came closer to where I was standing.

"How do you know about me" he asked me. I was really nervous about talking about this someone could see.

"We are not talking about this here, do you have place we can talk" I said.

"We'll go to my place, my dad isn't home" said Stiles.

"Okay" I said.

"Okay, then you tell me everything" said Scott. He sounded a little angry. We started to walk to the park a lot.

"Do you have a car"? Asked Stiles. We stop in front of a blue jeep that looked really beat up.

"Not here, it at home" I said to him. Scott already jump into the passage seat.

"Alright, jump in" he said to me. I hop into the back of his jeep and bucket my seatbelt. Stiles jump into the drive seat and started to drive towards his house. We were the only car on a country road and there a big black mass standing in the middle of the road. Stiles swirl abounded the black mass and his jeep hit a tree head on. I hit my head against back of Stiles seat. Everything went black for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up but I couldn't move or open my eyes at first. I could hear sound of fighting very close to me and someone yelling my name. My chest and my head hurt really badly. I could felt the blood pouring out were I hit my head.

"Avalon, Avalon, you need to wake up!" yelled maybe Stiles. I wasn't really sure until I opened my eyes. Stiles was leaning over me. His hands were on my chest it was look like he was doing chest compression. I took a big gulp of air which told me I stopped breathing.

"Thank God, you stop breath, I thought you were dead" Stiles told me. Stiles was really breathing hard. I slowly sat up and looked around me. We were in the middle of a clearing in a forest. I saw Scott fighting the black mass from before we hit the tree. Stile hand me something to stop the bleeding from my head. Stiles stood up and pointed at the black mass who was now standing up.

"That thing tried to carry you away so we tried to stop it" said Stiles. I know what it was and what it wanted. I slowly got to my feet which was a little hard since the world was spinning. Stiles caught my arm before I almost fall to the ground again.

"Hey, what are you doing, you shouldn't be moving?" asked Stiles.

"I know what it wants and why wanted me" I said. Stile looked at me weird. I started to walk towards the black mass without the assisted from Stiles.

"What is and what does it want?" asked Stile.

"It a Lemuralia, a sprite that died a violent death and its bones need to be put to rest" said to him. I was closer to the black mass when Stiles stop me.

"How do you know it a Lemuralia?" he asked me.

I took the contact out because it was easier to explain and my eye were burning again.

"I can see thing that most people can't and I'm the only one that can stop it" I told him. Stiles looked to be shocked at the color of my eye or what I said.

"Lemuralia!" I yelled. The black stop fighting Scott and looked at me. The black mass started to come towards me.

"What are you doing!" yelled Scott in his wolf form. Scott was trying to stop me but Stiles stopped him.

"Show me" I said to the Lemuralia. The black mass approached me.

"Do you know what you doing?" asked Stiles.

"Yes, so don't stop me or the Lemurailia" I said. The black mass surround me.

POV: Stiles

The black mass surrounded Avalon and disappear into her body. She started to fell to the ground I caught her before she hit the ground. I heard Scott came up behind.

"What is she doing?" asked Scott. I gentle lower her to the ground. I turn and looked at Scott.

"I guess, she trying to save us" I said to Scott.

"Does she know what she doing?" asked Scott.

"Yes" I said. Avalon started to breathing very fast as if she was running. I could see her body was really tense. I was really worried about what was going on.

"We can't stay here" Scott said. Scott pick Avalon limp body and started heading towards my Jeep. I started to follow Scott but stopped. Should we go back to my house or somewhere else I thought to myself.

"Wait what if that thing comes back out, we not bring her to my house" I said. Scott stopped

"We bring her to Dr. Deaton, he will know what to do" said Scott.

POV: Lemurailia/ Avalon

The Lemurailia was showing the memories or her death. The Lemurailia was a girl about my age. She was climbing out of her bedroom window late at night. She was excited about going on a date with her new boyfriend. She was sneaking out because her parent didn't really care about him. His car Chevrolet Caprice was sitting out front hidden by some bushes.

"Hurry up, Lorelei" said her boyfriend though the passage side window. She run across her yard and got into her boyfriend's car.

"I miss you Declan" said Lorelei.

"Me too" he said also he lean in for a kiss. After that he started his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Also they drove down the road.

"I was thinking a moonlight picnic" he answers her.

"That show very romance" she said to him. They were on a country road that didn't have a single car on it and they went finally stop near an open field. Declan grab a blanket and a picnic basket out of the back. They travel across the open field until they came to a perfect spot.

Declan place the blanket down and sat down.

"Come on sit down it comfortable" he said. She gladly sat down next to him. She felt something sharp piece into her skin. She looked down and saw a knife in her stabbing her in the stomach.

"What are you doing" she manger to say to Declan.

"Sorry but I have to do this" he said to her. She able to get up to start to run before Declan could pull the knife out of her stomach. She didn't get too far because Declan caught up to her where he stab her again when a second knife. The second knife bury itself into her back. She fall over not able to get up. She rolled on to her side. She looked up at him to see him grinning in amusement.

"I don't understand, I thought you loved me" she said to him. He kneel down next to her and kiss her on her lips.

"I do love you but the voices in my head told me that I had to kill you" he said to her.

"You are crazy, somebody help me!" she scream on her top of her lungs.

"There no one here" he said. He pulled the knife out of her stomach.

"AHH!" she scream in pain. He stab her in the heart and the life slowly life her body. I saw Declan drag her body into the woods that surrounded the open field where there was already a pre dug hole in a clearing that looked familiar. He throw her body in the hole and started covering her up.

POV: Avalon

I wake up on a cold table and I could hear people talking around. I was also tied down.

"I see you are awake" said a man I never meet before.

"Yes and why am I tied down?" I asked.

"The boy thought you were possession by a spirit but I see you are fine" he said to me.

"Yes it very hard for really any spirit to possession me, it has to be a very powerful one" I said to him. The man remove the ties that were holding me down. I sat up to Scott and Stiles were standing at the end of the table.

"How do you know, she safe?" asked Stiles.

"I see her type once before and that person took on three spirits at once without side effects" said the man.

"Is that how you know I'm a werewolf?" Scott asked me.

"Yes, but you're not just a normal werewolf, you're an alpha" I said.


End file.
